HARRY POTTER AND WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN
by MOANING TYRTLE
Summary: Draco and Harry fight the urges of normal teenage hormones...along with a few unexpected twists...by the way...I take absolutely no credit for the characters involved in my story...J.K. Rowling is the genius behind it all and she deserves the admiration.


HARRY POTTER

AND

WHAT COULD

HAVE BEEN

 BY: MOANING TYRTLE

It had been a long night for Harry, who had to stay up all night to finish an essay due Monday which Snape had assigned a couple days before, and he wanted to make sure to give Hermione enough time to check it for him. He hated Snape more than anything or anyone else at Hogwarts, except perhaps Malfoy. At least that was what he had thought up until recently. Harry was starting to get that feeling that teenagers always found themselves getting at the most inconvenient times... raging hormones. The students at Hogwarts were starting to date each other. Even Percy, Ron's older brother had a girlfriend, and this made Harry start to think about the opposite sex a little more. 'What is wrong with me? I know I look better than Percy does. Why aren't any girls showing an interest in me?' he found himself asking half way through his essay.

That was when it hit him. It wasn't that they weren't showing an interest, because now that he thought about it, a lot of girls seemed interested, it was that he wasn't interested in seeing their interests because he wasn't interested in the opposite sex. He put his quill down for a moment and began to ponder this new found realization. He thought about it for about fifteen minutes or so and then just decided that it was impossible for him to be attracted to guys. He decided that he would start flirting with the girls who seemed interested in him starting the next day, and, with this resolution, went back to doing his essay. He didn't finish his essay until about five in the morning, and just as the Gryffindor was heading to bed for a couple hours of sleep, a Slytherin was waking up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was on top of him. The one that he had wanted for so long. The heat and the excitement were building as the two bodies moved faster and faster and then...he woke up.

Draco had been having these dreams for some time now. He looked forward to going to sleep just so he could dream, and he always dreaded waking up. The sensations that he felt while in his magic dreamland were always interrupted by something, leaving him with a complete feeling of incompleteness. 'Damn it!' he thought as he climbed out of his four poster and headed to the shower. He couldn't stand Potter most of the time, at least that's what he told himself. Way deep down, though, he wanted him, craved him. He would never admit it to anyone, including himself, even though his brain was sure to remind him nightly.

Draco wasn't sure when these feelings had surfaced and started to stir, but he was glad that they did. Not necessarily because it was the famous Harry Potter, that was a bonus, but because he knew that he was missing something, but just couldn't put his finger on what it was. Now he knew, and during his conscious times, he completely denied, and even ignored it. There were the few times, now more often than not, when he would daydream about him, but he would always curse himself when he realized what he was thinking about.

After a quick shower he headed down for breakfast. The great hall seemed to be less crowded then usual, he thought, but he soon realized that most students hadn't come down from the dormitories yet since it was Saturday morning. He glanced at the Gryffindor table, and with mixed feelings of lust and loathing, he saw Harry. He was, of course, with Hermione and Ron. 'Stupid Potter. He is never alone for one fucking minute. Can't he do anything by himself?' he thought as he walked past them. Draco caught Harry's eye, and he smirked at him. Harry just gave him a dirty look, and turned to finish listening to Hermione ranting about something. 'Why can't I just make friends with him?' he found himself questioning, and then he thought, 'because I could never be friends with Scarhead, Weasel, and Mudblood.' He sat down, helped himself to some porridge, and ate his breakfast over a nice fantasy about Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With only a couple hours of sleep Harry reluctantly rolled out of bed after ten minutes of fighting Ron for ten more minutes of sleep. "Fine, I'm up! Jeez..." He dressed in a huff and stormed out of and headed down to the common room to collect his essay and all the books he would need for the day's lessons, then remembered it was Saturday and sighed at his idiocy. He was feeling much better after realizing he didn't have to attend any classes, and went back up to his room and apologized to Ron and they decided to go to breakfast.

Determined to start off fresh, Harry flirted with all the prospective girls he saw on his way to the great hall. Harry had decided not to mention his revelation and denial to Ron and Hermione, only because he didn't want them to know what he was feeling on the inside. He didn't want them to feel sorry for him and decide to help him. This was one thing he felt he needed to do for himself. Ron noticed a change in Harry and made an inquiry.

"What's up with you today?" He asked

"Oh I don't know. I'm just in a friendly mood. Is that so bad?"

"I guess not... but why?"

"I think that it is time I get a girlfriend." He said, trying to convince himself more than Ron.

"Oh yeah?" Said Ron, raising his eyebrows and looking over at Harry with a very curious look. "I think so too. Hermione and I were just talking about that, and we thought..."

"No. I want to do this on my own, ok? I just...I appreciate you trying to help, but I think that this is one of those things that I need to do by myself."

"Ok. Fine by me." And with that they entered the great hall and found Hermione, who was going ballistic about the house elves. They walked up to her and for a moment her and Ron gazed into each other's eyes, and he walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good mornin', you're not still raving about those house elves are you?" Ron said with a sly look on his face.

"Honestly, Ronald, I don't know why I am bothering to carry on a relationship with someone who appears to have no interest in my concerns." Hermione shot back, not appreciating his comment.

"Look, it's not that I have no interest in S.P.E.W.," fighting furiously with himself from saying _spew _in order to not upset Hermione further, "it's just that I think it's a lost cause. The house elves love their lives...you can't change that, I can't change that, it's just the way it is and always will be."

Harry was enjoying this little "discussion" between Ron and Hermione. If it weren't for them he would have lost his mind three years ago when he first started at Hogwarts. While he was thinking this Malfoy walked by. Trying not to notice him, but failing miserably, he met his eye and saw him smirk at him, so he gave him a dirty look. Harry felt this sudden twinge between his legs, and then realized that his pants began to tighten.

'Oh shit,' he thought, Malfoy just gave me a boner.' Then he ran out of the great hall explaining to Ron and Hermione that he was going to get his Firebolt so he could practice Quidditch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, after dinner and after relieving a lot of pressure that had seemed to build up, Malfoy went to bed. He was tired, but he was forcing himself to be tired, so he could go to sleep and dream of Potter again. He fell asleep wondering what Potter was doing right at that very moment. He could have never guessed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Harry, you want to play 'Truth or Dare' with me, Neville, and Seamus?" Ron asked, "We're really bored."

"Yeah, ok. I already finished Snape's essay, so it's not like I have anything better to do." Harry said with a melancholy tone.

They all got into a circle.

"So who is going to go first?" Seamus asked with anticipation.

"Who cares? Just someone go." Harry said, indicating that he didn't want to.

"Fine, I'll go first." Seamus said. "Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said without a second thought.

"I dare you to... not do Snape's essay." Seamus said, trying to think of the worst thing ever.

"Are you kidding? If I don't do it I'll get 50 points taken away from Gryffindor, plus Hermione will kill me!" Ron said.

"Fine, then I dare you to kiss Neville. On the lips." Seamus and Harry leaned in close to watch the action, and it was apparent that Neville enjoyed it, while it was also apparent that Ron did not.

"There I did it. Are you happy? Ugh...my turn. Harry, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What girls do you like?"

"Er...I don't know...None."

"Yeah right, Harry." Neville squeaked "Then what guys do you like?"

And before Harry could stop himself he said what he had been fearing, "Malfoy."

It was silent for a minute and then Harry started to laugh, and pretty soon they all were. 'Whew, that was a close one. You got to be careful.' Harry said to himself while they were all doubled over laughing so hard at the thought that the two worst enemies in the school could like each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry went to sleep, but was feeling very strange. He wondered if who he said he liked was actually true. 'It couldn't be.' he thought. 'That greasy-haired, smirking, beautiful, gorgeous, holy crap I do like him...' Harry didn't know how he should feel now. What was he going to do or feel the next time he saw Malfoy? Could he actually form a friendship with the snaky boy? He fell asleep with that question floating around in his mind.

Harry woke up feeling better than he had been recently. Then he remembered what the last thought in his head was before he went to sleep and the images he envisioned during the night. He actually dreamed of Malfoy. He decided that, as much as he didn't want to believe it, he was really starting to like him. 'Great. Just fucking great. I finally become attracted to someone, and who does it end up being? Malfoy, of course, who else? Why can't anything be easy for me?' he thought to himself while heading down to the great hall. He met Ron and Hermione there, and, being the close friends that they were, they instantly noticed something was bothering him.

"What's that matter, Harry?" Hermione asked looking worried.

"Nothing. I'm fine, I just... didn't get enough sleep." He answered back

"What are you talking about? You were the first one to fall a sleep." Ron interjected with a mouth full of porridge.

"I know..." he stammered trying to think of another reason, "but I woke up in the middle of the night and had a hard time falling back to sleep." He managed to say before it became obvious that that was not what was really keeping his mind busy.

"Oh." Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

"Well, I thought we could go to the library today and work on finishing Snape's essay." Hermione said.

"I already finished it." Harry said, and then added, "Would you mind looking at it for me?"

She sat looking at him strangely. "What do you mean you already finished it? You never do your work early. There must be something wrong with you."

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" Harry said much louder than he had intended to. Of course all the noise drew attention and Harry looked around the great hall. Much to his horror almost everyone was looking at him, even Malfoy. Harry turned around and walked straight back to the Gryffindor common room. A few moments later Ron and Hermione joined him.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I just don't feel like myself today." This was a lie of course. Harry had a better sense of himself starting the minute he woke up that morning, he was just denying it.

"Well, Ron and I are going to go to the library because we haven't finished our essays." Hermione stated apparently still upset about the whole scene.

"Ok, well I think I will just stay around here mostly...Maybe I'll take a walk around the castle...or the lake..." Harry was in mid-sentence when Hermione and Ron walked out through the portrait hole. He felt betrayed, but then realized that it was his own fault. He went out about ten minutes later and ventured off towards the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malfoy sat basking in the embarrassment that Harry had just felt. Watching him walk out the great hall all red in the face made Malfoy feel good. Then he felt bad. He couldn't help enjoying seeing Potter in pain, but lately he tried to resist. Being hit with the slightest feeling of remorse after the great hall incident, he was struck with an idea. 'Potter just had a fight with his two shadows, so maybe he would be alone now...weak and vulnerable...' Malfoy got up and left his table about five minutes after Harry stormed out.

He saw Granger and Weasley walking towards the library and determined that his guess had been correct. He thought about where Potter would go without his two cronies and decided there was really only one place...the Black Lake, so he ventured out towards it.

He was right for the second time of the day. He saw Harry up about a block away from him. Malfoy tried to walk faster, but it seemed as if he just couldn't catch up with him. Finally, out of breath and tired, Malfoy slyly caught Harry's attention.

"Hey Potter..." said a drawling voice that Harry recognized instantly, "where are Mudblood and Weasel?" Malfoy strained to keep himself from sounding as if he were trying to seduce him. Harry ignored him hoping to lure Malfoy closer. Not to Harry's surprise, this tactic worked. "Potter, I'm talking to you. At least have the decency to answer me!" Malfoy shouted.

"If you must know, they are at the library working on the essay Professor Snape assigned." Harry said calmly not turning to looking at him, but wishing he could without looking as if he wanted him, which he did now more than ever.

This is what Malfoy had wanted. He wanted to get Potter all by himself, so he could do naughty things to him, but he doubted he would be that lucky. "Aw, poor Potter is all alone, without his stupid little friends to protect him." Malfoy said hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him, which he did, but to his surprise it was not the one he expected.

"What do I need protection for, Malfoy? I think I can take care of myself. And what are you doing out here all by yourself, without Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked, finally turning and looking surprised to see that it was just him, Malfoy, and the deserted forest around the lake.

"I don't know..." Malfoy stammered trying to think of something witty to say to make Harry smile his cute and seductive smile,"...me?"

"What are you talking about? I could handle you with my eyes closed." Harry answered without thinking of what he could be implying and hoping that Malfoy didn't see what he was getting at. Unfortunately Malfoy interpreted what he said exactly the way Harry had hoped he hadn't. Malfoy smirked. Harry felt completely embarrassed and turned to start walking, but he realized that he couldn't because Malfoy had grabbed his arm and was holding him firmly in place. "What's the hurry, Potter? Scared?"

"Not in the least...I just wanted to continue my walk, if that's alright with you." Harry said pulling himself free from Malfoy's incredibly strong grasp.

"Fine! Get back to your lonely walk. I'll just head back to the castle, and leave you to your pity party." Malfoy turned and started walking away.

Harry quickly thought about what he should do. After figuring that this was the first time he had been without Hermione or Ron, and he didn't know when he'd be alone again, he called Malfoy back. Malfoy turned and looked at Harry. He noticed how earnest Harry looked and relished in the fact that he could make Potter feel like that. Wanting to leave Harry wanting him, he turned back around and headed up to the castle, without a second look back. Harry cursed himself. Who knew when his next opportunity to get close to Malfoy would be? In any case, he hoped it would be soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The opportunity came a lot sooner than he had expected, but it came nonetheless. The two days after Malfoy had encountered Harry was quite eventful. It was Monday, which meant it was time to go back to his classes. His first class of the day was Herbology with Professor Sprout. This was a boring class, and surprisingly it was the only class that Neville seemed to do well in. He had a sort of green thumb. Harry didn't hate this class, he just had no interest in plants. His next class was with Professor McGonagall, which turned out to not be too bad, even though she yelled at Harry and Ron for playing around and loaded them up with homework. After McGonagall's class, Harry and Ron headed to Divinations, which was one of the two classes Harry absolutely despised. All he learned in there was that he was going to die a very unfortunate death hundreds of times (and that his professor was an absolute wacko.) Then came Harry's least favorite class, Potions with Professor Snape. Though today he wasn't dreading it like normal, but instead he had a weird feeling in his stomach, which felt somewhat like nerves. Harry finally realized that this strange sensation came because he was looking forward to seeing Malfoy again.

He walked into Snape's class feeling a little self-conscious. He took a quick glance around the room and located Malfoy in the front table with Crabbe and Goyle. To Harry's surprise he found Malfoy looking at him with a look he had never seen before. It was no longer a look of animosity, but rather a look of curiosity. Harry felt like running, but he knew he couldn't do that. He and Ron sat at their desk in the very back of the room. Harry still had not felt comfortable in confiding in Ron and telling him these new feelings had for Malfoy, that were no longer hatred, but heat. Harry sat uncomfortable throughout half class, and then decided he needed a break. He asked for a pass to the bathroom. He didn't really need to go, he just wanted to take a minute to relax and not feel nervous.

Only minutes of leaving the class, Harry heard a second pair of footsteps behind him. Wondering who it could be, he turned around and WHACK. He was hit dead on in the face before he could see who was following him. Harry laid, out cold, with his body limp as could be. This was just what the culprit had wanted. Malfoy picked Harry up and carried him into an empty, adjacent classroom. Malfoy closed and locked the door after heaving Harry onto the floor rather harshly. Malfoy didn't have a plan, but he knew he had to come up with something quick before Snape noticed that both he and Harry had disappeared. Wishing that he had more time to make up a plan of naughty things to do to Harry, something suddenly came to him. He ran out into the hall, as fast as his feet would carry him, and pulled the fire alarm. The siren went off, sounding like music to his ears. With great satisfaction he ran back into the classroom that contained his boy toy, and once again closed and locked the door.

To add to the excitement and the anticipation, he started to hear voices and the shuffle of thousands of feet in the hall. Apparently Snape hadn't noticed that they were gone, or, at very least, just didn't care. Once all the reverberating echoes ceased, Malfoy went over to Harry and looked down at him. He noted all of the things that made him want the famous Harry Potter, making a mental list for later. He went from head to toe: Unruly hair, stupid scar, annoyingly green eyes, full lips that all too often smirked in his direction, moving his scanning eyes lower and lower, he paused on the bulge in Harry's pants. Malfoy had frequently wondered over and over what it would be like to lay his eyes (or his hands) on this part of Harry's anatomy.

As Malfoy stood there debating on where to start first, Harry stirred and then suddenly sprang up rubbing his head where Malfoy had struck him.

"Well well well, Potter." Malfoy sneered, "Look who finally decided to grace me with his consciousness. I was hoping I wouldn't have had to do it so forcefully, but I rather enjoyed it."

Annoyed at the assault, and with the feeling of having no control, Harry lunged for the door. Before he got two steps Malfoy had his wand out and was ferociously pointing it at him. Harry stopped and turned to Malfoy.

"I would recommend that you disarm yourself." Harry said through gritted teeth. Malfoy just stood there laughing at Harry. After regaining his composure, and wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, a serious expression came across Malfoy's face.

"No, Potter. I am the one in control here. I did not do all this work for nothing." Malfoy spat. Harry stood, bewildered and strangely excited, not knowing what Malfoy was talking about. It didn't help that he was unconscious when the fire alarm went off, and knew nothing about what had happened. Malfoy once again laughed at Harry, this time a giggly laugh at how cute he looked. "Now Potter, I recommend that you do as I say. Disrobe your self." Malfoy went to sit in the nearest desk to watch his strip tease.

Harry didn't know if Malfoy was serious. He didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize his reputation, or health for that matter. So, after thinking long and hard of the consequences that he could face, and apparently too long for Malfoy, because he had said, "Now Potter!" he slipped off his clothes. Much to his and Malfoy's surprise, it was now obvious that Harry was just as turned on as Malfoy.

"Well, Potter...that's interesting. I never thought of you being so pleased... or pleasing for that matter. Thanks." Then Malfoy walked towards the door, grabbed the knob, and felt a feeling he had thought about many times. Harry had seized him and pulled him back. Malfoy just looked at him and smiled, knowing that he got just what he wanted. Harry threw him against the wall, and before Malfoy could protest, Harry pressed his lips to Malfoy's. He stood, thunderstruck, but aroused, gaping at Harry. Then things really got exciting. Tongues danced and fingers fumbled and somehow, Malfoy was disrobed too.

After much fondling, but no real action, per say, they heard feet in the hall. "Shit!" they both exclaimed. They jumped up, grabbed their garments, and hurried into a broom closet in the back of the class. They squeezed in amongst the dirty mops and brooms. There was only a little space for the two of them, which forced them to be close.

"Well this is cozy, isn't it Potter. Probably bigger than what you're used to at home." Malfoy said. Harry looked at him incredulously, as he slipped his robe back on over the rest of his clothes. How could Malfoy, after what they had just experienced, go back to his same rude and arrogant self? After that comment, Harry opened the door, walked to the front of the room, and went out into the hall with all the rest of the kids, acting as though he had been there the entire time. Malfoy just stood there wondering what it was that made Potter storm out like that. He shrugged it off, and headed back into Potion's class with Snape continuing his lesson, still oblivious that he and Harry were gone for almost an hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just because Snape hadn't noticed Harry's absence doesn't mean that nobody else had. Ron, who sat beside him in class and was his best friend did, and he wondered where he had been for the past hour.

"Where were you? I didn't see you outside after the alarm went off. Hermione and I were scared. Are you ok?" Ron posed this last question after seeing the puzzled look on Harry's face. 'Alarm?' he thought, 'that must have been what Malfoy was talking about when he said that he hadn't gone through so much work for nothing.' Harry took too long to think this through, so long in fact that Ron had to pose his question again, bringing Harry back to reality.

"Harry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was...in the hospital wing. I wasn't feeling too well, and thought that I would try to stay out of Snape's class for as long as possible." Harry lied. He felt horrible about not being completely honest with Ron and he didn't know how much longer he could keep making excuses for his unexplainable absences. He knew he would have to tell Ron, and Hermione, the truth soon.

After Potions class they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry hadn't so much as looked at Malfoy since their encounter during Snape's class, even though he did keep revisiting the images that took place in that empty classroom. He couldn't decide whether he had enjoyed it or not, so he decided that there were some parts he did (like the steamy make-out session) but then there were others that he didn't (like the broom closet comment). Unfortunately, even though he was thoroughly pissed at Malfoy, he still wanted him. As they entered the Great Hall Harry kept his eyes glued to the floor. He didn't want to chance looking up and seeing Malfoy. Hermione saw Harry and Ron approaching and called them over to her.

"Hey Harry. Where were you today during the evacuation?" Hermione asked.

"He was up with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing." Ron interjected before Harry had time to answer. Ron knew that something was, and had been, bothering Harry, but he didn't want to force him to tell him what until he was ready. He also didn't want another eruption since Harry and Hermione were just now getting back on talking terms. Harry didn't mind Ron explaining to Hermione what he had claimed had happened. It was one less lie that Harry would have to admit to.

They all loaded their plates with food, and after their four courses, they headed back up to the common room. Harry hadn't said two words at dinner, mainly because he was too busy thinking about what he was going to tell Hermione and Ron, and how. He decided tonight was going to be the night to tell them what it was that had been preoccupying him for the past couple of days, and why he had been being so short with everyone. So, after everyone else, except Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had gone to bed, Harry broke the ice.

"Hey guys," Harry started. Hermione looked up from the enormous book she had to read for her Muggle Studies class and Ron stopped playing his game of chess. They looked at him with anticipation, and waited for Harry to speak again. "I need to talk to you." Harry continued. Hermione and Ron pulled up chairs closer to Harry, watching and waiting intently.

Harry went over the past two days with Hermione and Ron hanging on his every word, too shocked to speak. After Harry had finished, he looked at his two best friends, and waited for a reply. It took a while, even for Hermione, for all of this to sink in.

"So," Hermione said, trying to put it all together, "you like Malfoy?" She said this in a disbelieving tone. "HOW COULD YOU BE ATTRACTED TO SOMEONE WHO DETESTS YOUR FRIENDS AND UP UNTIL NOW, YOU?" She started yelling. Ron looked just as angry, but he chose another way to show it. He was in a blind and silent rage. He stood up and walked to his room without so much as one word. Hermione seemed as if she was going into a fit of hysteria. Harry tried to pull her to him to hug and comfort her, but she pushed him off her. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! YOU HAVE BEEN CONTAMINATED, HARRY! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" She stormed up to her dormitory and slammed the door. Harry was also upset. He didn't think that his "friends" would have taken the news like that, but rather comforted, understood, and helped him. He was too upset to even notice that all the commotion drew a crowd. Harry crept out the portrait whole, not caring if Filch, the caretaker, caught him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malfoy was just as hot and bothered as Harry was, but he could deal with it. The night of the adventure that Draco and Harry had experienced together was very slow. Malfoy couldn't wait until his and Harry's next rendezvous would take place, and he hoped that he wouldn't have to be as forceful as he was before, even though he would be if it were necessary. He couldn't help but wonder what Harry was doing and how he was feeling. He prayed that Harry was as anxious for another meeting as he was.

Malfoy was in the Slytherin common room, which was extremely crowded. He was tired of being around all the people and told Crabbe and Goyle that he was going to go out for a walk alone. He had become incredibly distant since his new found feelings had surfaced, but he didn't mind. He really couldn't stand being around the two dimwits. The only benefit of having them around was that they were big. So, after announcing his departure to his two bodyguards, he snuck out his portrait hole. Little did he know he was about to happen into the best circumstance in his lifetime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry didn't know where he was going to go. Fortunately he always kept the Marauder's Map on him, so at least he could refer to it and make sure he wasn't going to get caught out wandering in the halls. He took the map out of his pocket, put his wand on it, swore in, and bent over it to check out who was where. He saw the one name. It was the last name he had ever thought he would see. D. Malfoy. He watched the little footprints, wondering where Draco was going. He saw him enter the Prefects bathroom on the fifth floor. Harry had been in there, recently, and decided that it had to be the best bathroom in the whole school. It had a huge swimming pool size bathtub, with faucets all around it that put out different types of soaps and bubbles. Harry didn't think that anyone besides him and the prefects knew the password to get in, which was 'Pine fresh.' Harry was curious. He watched as Draco entered the bathroom and finally sat still in one spot. Harry figured that he was taking a bath. He didn't think he should dare go there, or did he? He decided that he would. What was the worse that could happen?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malfoy was finally comfortable. He was very content being engulfed by soap and bubbles. He loved taking baths, especially in this magnificent bathroom. There was only one thing that would make this better. He shuttered at the excitement that ran down his back at the thought of Harry joining him. That would be impossible. That would be wonderful. He slid down so just his nose and eyes were above the water, and began to relax. He was just entering into one of his more common fantasies, which of course contained Harry, when he heard something. He was suddenly ripped from his vision and brought back to reality. He didn't know what it was that he heard, but he decided to sink lower and hide in case it was a teacher, or Filch. Harry stepped through the door, and looked around. He saw the filled tub, but no sign of Malfoy, until he took a closer look. Malfoy sprang up, out of breath and looked up a Harry incredulously. "What are you doing in here, Potter?" Malfoy gasped out of breath.

"Nothing. I was going to take a bath, but since you're here I'll just leave." Harry said, hoping for an invitation rather than a dismissal. Malfoy just looked at him, trying to guess what he was thinking. Harry turned to leave, but Malfoy stopped him. "You know, this is a huge tub. I think there's enough room for the two of us. Just...just get in." Harry told Malfoy to turn around, suddenly embarrassed to be seen in the nude by Draco. Harry slid in next to him. He was happy and for once in a long time he felt completely comfortable being hidden, but completely exposed.

For once Harry and Draco carried on a civil conversation. They sat in the tub talking about Quidditch and the upcoming assignments in their classes. Then came the uncomfortable topic...them. "What are we going to do, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want a relationship. I don't want anyone, especially you, hanging around destroying my reputation. I would be fine if we went back to hating each other, even though I would prefer that we have a 'meeting' every now and then." Harry couldn't believe how rude and mean Draco was being.

"Draco...I wanted..." but he stopped suddenly when he saw Malfoy holding up his hand with a look of disgust on his face."What?"

"Since when are we on a first name basis, Potter? Last time I checked we were enemies, and I intend to keep it that way." Malfoy got up after that comment, and left Harry sitting there alone in the dark. He didn't know what just happened. Did Malfoy like him or not? He still had many of unanswered questions floating around in his head. He stayed and soaked in the tub for another hour, and after checking the Marauder's map, headed back to his dormitory, feeling completely relaxed. He decided to deal with Ron and Hermione tomorrow, and with that, went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up content and happy. That is until he looked at his clock and realized that he had overslept and was late for class. He got up and dressed with his stomach growling, but knowing that he couldn't grab a bite to eat before class. He remembered that he had Divination with Professor Trelawney. He ran to his class, and entered the room that always gave him a headache from the lack of light and aromas that engulfed the room. He immediately noticed that Ron wasn't sitting at the table that they shared, but didn't really care. Harry also noticed that Ron didn't even look at him when he walked up and in. He knew that he needed to give Ron some space and time to cool off, just like Ron had done for him. Harry sat down in his usual seat and Professor Trelawney walked up behind him and gasped. Everyone looked at her and then at Harry. Harry just rolled his eyes. He was used to this reaction from Trelawney.

"My dear child," she started, "I see there is a negative aura surrounding you today. I foresee a devastating fate coming your way."

"Great. That makes me feel loads better." Harry said icily.

Professor Trelawney walked away exasperated with Harry's disinterest in her course. The bell rang right on cue and Ron rushed out of the room before Harry had a chance to meet up with him, not that Harry was even trying. Harry hated having problems with his friends, but he could understand their anger. 'I would be upset with them if they like Malfoy, too. I would still try to be a little more understanding.' he lied to himself. He couldn't help liking him. It seemed as if every thing that Malfoy did enthralled him, and he was getting to the point of not being able to control himself. Harry had to head to Potions class again. Instead of feeling nervous he was excited. He walked into Snape's class and sat down near Ron, surprised to see him sitting there.

"Hey!" Harry said with a huge smile on his face, noticing that Malfoy was slyly looking at him. Ron didn't reply, but tried to look as if he was reading. Harry knew better, especially considering the book was upside down. "You know what, Ron!" Harry started, but Snape walked in, swished his wand to pull all the shades on the windows down, and stood in the front of the class with a serious face.

"Today class," Snape said annunciating every syllable, "we will be having a pop quiz. Put everything, but your wands away. I will be providing the other materials you will be needing." and with that he turned around to his desk, arranging ingredients for the potions the students were expected to conjure. Ron turned to Harry, almost instinctively, and said, "Can you believe this guy! He always expects us to be able to do these stupid potions. When is he going to understand that..." but Ron stopped almost immediately when he noticed he was talking to Harry. He went back to his book, leaving Harry confused. He could tell that Ron still wanted to be friends, but he was going to let Ron make the first move to mending their friendship. It finally happened the night of Snape's pop quiz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all got their scores on their pop quiz. Snape was not lenient, but that was expected. After all, it was Snape. Harry had got a "D" on the test, Ron, a "B". Ron was ecstatic, especially since he thought he had messed up everything. He gloated to every one who would listen on the way to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. He could see everyone, or at least the three people he wanted to see Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy. He saw them sneak glances at him periodically through lunch, but ignored them. When it was finally time to continue on with their classes, they all got up and left. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy all had the same class. Interacting was inevitable. Care for Magical Creatures, which was taught by Hagrid, was one of Harry's favorite classes.

Once all of the pupils had arrived, there were groups formed among them. The group that Harry had once hung out with had outcasted him, so he stood all alone. Hermione and Ron were together, and there were a few other groups. Harry wasn't really in the "social" mood, so he just waited impatiently for the class to start. He was already not in a good mood since the fiasco in Snape's class, but being publicly outcasted was more than he could take. Malfoy had suddenly noticed Harry all alone, and he started to pity him. "Hey Potter!" Malfoy called. Harry, as well as everyone else looked over at Malfoy. "Why don't you come join us over here?" Malfoy said too nicely. Harry was suspicious, especially after the comment he made about 'intending to remain enemies.' Harry strolled over to Malfoy's gang, and felt completely out of place. He heard Hermione and Ron make a sort of scoffing noise as he walked right past them. Fairly soon Hagrid had appeared ready to start his lesson. He told the class to pick partners. Hermione and Ron picked each other, of course, but Harry stood there bewildered. That is until Malfoy pulled Harry beside him. Apparently he would be working with him. 'Wow, how controlling.' Harry thought, a little excited.

Ron looked over at Harry, incredulously. 'How can he just stand there with him? Doesn't he care about what other people will say? No, of course not. It's the famous Harry Potter.' Hermione ripped Ron from his current state of mind so they could get started on the task at hand. They were assigned to take the Blast-ended Skrewts for a walk around the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Malfoy went ahead on their walk. They tried to stay back, behind everyone else, so they could talk in private. When they were finally out of earshot of everyone, the conversation they had been waiting for began.

"So..." Malfoy started, intending to break the silence that had been between them.

"What?"

"How did you do on Snape's test?" Malfoy asked, pretending to care.

"Awful. I got a 'D.'" Harry said gloomily.

"Wow. That bites. I got an 'A.'" Malfoy said trying not to make it sound as if he were bragging. "Maybe I can help you with the potion. We can work extra hard...until you get it perfect. It might take a long time." Malfoy said, trying to emphasize a couple key words so that Harry would be able to tell what Malfoy actually wanted to help him with.

Harry caught on quick. "Yeah that would be great. How about we meet in the library tonight after dinner?"

"Good idea. It'll just be me, you, and the books." Malfoy said, now content with himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry hurried through dinner. He wanted to be the first one at the library so he could survey it and work out a plan, just in case things lead from conjuring to consummating. Harry hoped that it would. He thought he deserved it after such a bad day.

Malfoy sauntered in while Harry was nonchalantly picking up a book titled, _Potions for Poor Pupils_, a book Harry thought would not help him in the least. Malfoy walked up to Harry and said, "Ok, Potter, you ready? Let's get started." Malfoy knew what Harry wanted. The only reason he knew was because it was the same exact thing he wanted, but he was going to play hard to get. He sat down at a near by table, pulled out all his notes, and put on a serious expression. He stared Harry up and down, looking at him as if he were some sort of forbidden morsel. He couldn't resist, but he had to at least attempt to for just long enough to make the anticipation and the engagement the best it could be. Harry slid into a seat close to Malfoy. He was so close, in fact, that Harry could smell the scent of Malfoy's skin. Malfoy opened the book Harry was getting off the shelf when he walked in and turned to the index. He moved his finger down the list of spells and potions, with Harry wishing that he were the book, until he reached the one Harry needed practice on, a confusion potion. It was on page two hundred and sixty-nine. Malfoy smiled at the implications that could be made about the page number, but decided not to bring it to Harry's attention, at least not yet.

"Ok. So, here is the page. Read this over while I get all the ingredients together." Malfoy ordered, feeling at ease being in control. Harry took the book from Malfoy, making sure to rub his fingers against Malfoy's. He hoped that it excited Malfoy as much as it did him. Malfoy blushed, but turned to his bag before Harry could notice. Harry skimmed the page, not really caring about the contents. He wanted to get down and dirty. His mind couldn't, or wouldn't, think about anything else. Malfoy turned back to the table with his arms full of all the items that were needed for the potion and noticed Harry's expression of boredom. Malfoy looked around the library to see if anyone was around. It was deserted. It really was just him, Potter, and the books. He couldn't be happier.

"Ok, Potter. Since you are not interested in this, let's make it a little more bearable." Malfoy said, with his voice lowering to a seductive tone, just above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, intrigued, moving closer so he could hear Malfoy.

"Well...let's see. For every ingredient that you put in correctly, I will...kiss you...anywhere you want. The only catch is that if you get anything wrong I will be forced to move a foot away from you. And you can't use your book or notes." Malfoy said. "Do you accept these rules?"

"Hmm. Well what happens if I don't want you to kiss me? Or if I want to build up my kisses and get them all at once?" Harry asked, thinking in advance of a hot situation that he could find himself in any minute.

"Well, I suppose you can do that. If you want." Malfoy said, seeing through Harry as if he were a ghost.

"Ok. Sounds perfect then. Should we start?" Harry asked, ready to begin.

"Whenever you're ready." Malfoy answered back, just as ready.

Harry poured in the ingredients, and to Malfoy's surprise, and Harry's as well, he did everything without a hitch. He didn't miss anything. The potion was concocted in less than ten minutes. Harry never realized how a little persuasion and reward could make him work harder and faster. Malfoy was impressed and more than ready to hold up to his part of the bargain, but he wasn't going to give it up easily, that's just not the type of guy he was.

"Well, Potter, it looks like you didn't need my help after all. I guess I will turn in now. I'm really tired." Malfoy said, loading his materials back in his bag, and not looking at Harry, trying to avoid the daggers he knew were being thrown his way.

"What! I don't think so, Malfoy. We made a deal." Harry said, feeling the blood rush to his face. He was starting to get mad. He was getting tired of Malfoy's tricks.

"Excuse me, Potter? I only said all that to make you do a good job. And look at how well my plan worked." Malfoy stood, turned, and started for the door.

"MALFOY!" Harry screamed. Thankfully no one was in the library, except for the nearly deaf

librarian. "Get your ass back over here. You can't do this to me." Harry said with a slight sound of sadness in his voice. Malfoy slowly turned to look at Harry, now seeing him in a different light. He was no longer just a toy to him, but a lover. Malfoy couldn't resist it any longer. He dropped his bag, walked up to Harry, put his arms around him, and pulled him close enough to kiss him.

They moved out of the sight of the librarian. They started slowly kissing each other. Malfoy, starting right under Harry's ear, moving down to his neck. That was just the spot. Harry grabbed at Malfoy's robes to pull them apart to get to the pants under them. He slowly unbuttoned his pants, not missing one single beat of their now dancing tongues. Harry reached in Malfoy's pants and grabbed at the flesh that was right inside them. He pulled his mouth off Malfoy's and started to move his head lower, not taking his eyes off of Malfoy's. For some reason, Malfoy allowed Harry to do this. He saw himself pushing Harry off of him and walking away, but he wouldn't allow himself to do that, he wanted this too badly. Harry, reaching the pulsing bit of skin, tore his eyes away, and focused on the job that was in front of him. He didn't know why, but he knew exactly what to do. He stuck his tongue out and began at the tip. The tongue encompassed the Malfoy's member, slowly, taking pleasure in the pressure Malfoy's hands were putting on his shoulders and the stifled moans of enjoyment. Harry, after licking the tip, took Malfoy in his mouth. Not fully, but enough to make it harden even more. Harry was surprised at how much it enlarged in his mouth. He took this reaction as encouragement, and began to suck a little more vigorously and rhythmically, until Malfoy finally released in Harry's mouth, giving both guys a pleasant surprise. Malfoy pulled Harry back up to him, looking exhausted. He gave Harry a look of gratitude, and then sat Harry in a near by seat. He decided it was now his turn to do the pleasing. He never, in his life, until now, had thought of pleasing Harry, but things had changed. Malfoy began to slowly take off his clothes, looking at Harry, who had a grin on his face and was watching Malfoy intensely. Malfoy sat down on Harry. He started to wiggle and put pressure in all the right spots. Harry didn't know what Malfoy was trying to do at first. That is until it happened. Harry felt the pleasure of an orgasm coming, and decided it was time to take out 'Little Harry' so it could release the building pressure. Malfoy saw what Harry was doing and decided to help. He pushed Harry hands away, and pulled Harry's manhood out. He slid it into his receptive body. He knew what he and Harry wanted, but it felt better than he had ever imagined. Harry made his release just as Malfoy was predicting and he was ready for it. Malfoy collapsed on Harry's chest. They both had tears and sweat dripping down their faces. Harry started to run his fingers through Malfoy's hair.

"Malfoy." Harry said, a little out of breath.

"Yeah?" Malfoy answered back, in dreamy voice that indicated he was still basking in his bliss.

"Will you be mine?"

"What do you mean?" Malfoy said, lifting his head up to look at Harry to see if he was really serious.

"I mean...will you be my...boyfriend?" Harry said cautiously.

"No." Malfoy said flatly, now rising and putting on his clothing rather quickly. "I told you in the beginning. I don't want a relationship."

"I know... but what if we didn't tell anyone? Then nobody would have to know that you and I were in a relationship." Harry was entering dangerous grounds. He didn't want to upset Malfoy, not after what they had just done.

"I'll think about it." Malfoy said, now fully dressed. "I got to go. It's late, and I really am exhausted." He walked over to Harry and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you, Potter. You were great." and with that said, Malfoy walked out into the hall and went towards the Slytherin Dungeon, pondering on the way, what it would be like to have Potter as a boyfriend. 'What would change? Everything.' he thought, 'enemies can't just become best friends and lovers over night and have everyone understand, could they?' With that thought, he reached the entrance to the dungeon and entered the empty room. He didn't realize how tired he really was until he approached his bed. He fell in the cozy covers, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, on the other hand, was not tired at all. He was too excited to be tired. He sat in the library for another half-hour. He was starting to think that what had just happened was all a dream. He pinched himself, and the pain reassured him that it was not. He was finally content. He was happy and everything was going right. Then he remembered something. Ron and Hermione were still pissed at him, and if they were mad before, they would be furious now. He picked up all his belongings and hurried to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to find them still awake. Luckily, Ron was still up. Harry wanted to make amends to their friendship, and started off by saying he was sorry. Ron looked at Harry as if he were crazy.

"Where have you been!" Ron said, much louder than was necessary. Harry stood, dumbfounded.

"I was at the library with Malfoy." Harry said, without thinking of the consequences.

"Oh, of course you were with _him_. I don't know what is wrong with you." Ron said, starting to get up.

"I don't know what is wrong with _you_. Why can't you just be happy for me? I finally found someone who makes me feel like Hermione makes you feel! Is that so bad? Is that bad enough to shun your best friend?" Harry said this, suppressing the tears that were building in his eyes.

"YES. YES IT IS. ESPECIALLY WHEN I LIKED HIM FIRST!" Ron yelled uncontrollably. Harry didn't think he heard him correctly.

"You what?"

"That's right. I liked him first. I have liked him ever since our first year here. I always tried to cover it up with hate and anger, but everything about him drives me crazy." Ron said, now sitting down and calmly explaining his reason for anger towards Harry. Harry was getting everything that Ron wanted. He always did, and this was the last straw.

"But you're with----Does she know?"

"Yeah. She knows, and she admitted to liking him too. That was what brought us closer together. We found out we had a lot more in common than we thought. We didn't want to tell you because we were afraid of how you would feel. We thought you hated him, and we valued your friendship more than Malfoy."

"So, why did Hermione blow up at me when I told you guys about me and Malfoy?"

"She was just having a bad day. She's just as jealous of you as I am, but she didn't want you to know, so she just pretended to be really mad. I'm really sorry. You deserve to be happy, and if you're happy with him, then so be it. I'll talk to Hermione and make her understand."

"Thanks. I am glad to see that you are so understanding… Hey, I know," Harry said, struck with a sudden idea, "How about I see if Malfoy wants to get together with all of us? You know, just hang out and see what it leads to."

"Really? You think he would?"

"I really don't know, but I do know that I can concoct a Confusion potion if necessary in less than ten minutes..."

"Wow, Harry! That would be great. Then we can all go back to our normal lives."

"Yeah, ok. I will talk to him as soon as possible." With that all said and done, they went to bed, both happily thinking of the same thing...possible future events.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Harry and Ron did when they woke up was head to breakfast. For the first time in days, they enjoyed being in each other's company. They walked into the Great Hall and over to Hermione, who looked a little shocked and hurt, as if she were let down to see them together.

"Come with us." Ron told Hermione. She obeyed immediately and got up from the table. They went to the library, where Harry and Ron told Hermione about their new ideas. She apologized to Harry for her behavior, and then readily agreed to be willing to try and bed Malfoy. She was more than willing, actually. The three of them seemed to be on the same page. They all wanted one thing, something that Harry already had (even though they didn't know). After discussing the topic at hand, (doing Malfoy) they headed back to the Great Hall. Harry was famished. Things were back to normal, and the first one to notice, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malfoy hated how inevitable it was for the three of them to remain friends. He enjoyed having Harry all to himself and now he didn't know how to confront the problem. He had, like he promised, thought about him and Harry starting an actual relationship, but decided against it. He didn't want to be tied down, well not metaphorically, but he did entertain the idea of being tied down literally, 'That might be a little fun,' he admitted to himself. The only thing that made him keep going back to the idea of becoming more than just fuck buddies, was how much Harry had begun to fascinate him. He couldn't get enough of Harry. He wanted to know everything possible about the "Boy who lived" and experience new things with him. He didn't know where this need for Harry came from, but he didn't care. It gave him something good to occupy his mind.

He watched as the trio walked back into the Great Hall with sly smiles on their faces. He was sure to notice that all three of them glanced at him, and he couldn't help but wonder what they were up to. Now, since Ron and Hermione had gotten Harry back, Malfoy hated them even more. He tried to think of a way that he could get Harry alone again. He wanted to have his way with him one more time, even though he knew he would want it more than that. He had enjoyed the previous night so immensely that the effects of the encounter were still working. He decided to write Harry a note. He pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill, then quickly scribbled his message down, just barely legible:

Potter,

Meet me tonight. Prefect's bathroom. 11:00. Come Alone.

He looked at the note with satisfaction. He didn't know how to give it to him discreetly, and that's when he asked himself why he had to. He got up, finished with breakfast, and walked right up to Harry. There were a few people who looked at him, like Ron and Hermione. They were too busy to notice the note that was slid into Harry's robes as Malfoy bent, seductively, to whisper in Harry's ear, "Tonight." He walked away, eyes still gazing on his back. Harry reached in his robes and brought the note out to show Hermione and Ron. After reading the note, which only took a second, Harry told them that he would inquire about the four of them hanging out tonight. The plan was set and everyone seemed happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was slowly approaching 10:30 and Harry was nervous. The butterflies were having a field day in his stomach. After deciding he was tired of waiting and watching the minutes creep by, he left, heading towards the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor. He arrived right on time, and was amazed at what he found. Malfoy had gone all out. Harry figured he must have been there for hours, just setting up the incredible scene Harry was welcomed with. There were floating candles that were giving off dancing shadows on the wall and a table set in the corner that held a dinner just for the two of them. There was single red rose in the middle of the table as the centerpiece to put the finishing touch on the romantic view. Harry didn't know what had gotten into Malfoy, but at this point, he didn't care. Malfoy ushered him over to the table where they both sat and enjoyed their dinner. The conversation was light. Harry was careful not to do or say anything that might upset Malfoy. He was a little uneasy about the approaching topic, but carried on easily.

"Malfoy?" Harry said casually, as they finished the last few bites of their dinner.

"Yeah?" Malfoy answered, his eyebrows raised with the slightest hint of curiosity.

"I was just wondering…" Harry started and Malfoy looked up so their eyes met, making him feel a bit apprehensive, "how do you feel about Hermione and Ron?" he finished.

"What do you mean, 'how do I feel' about them? I don't like them, you know that." Malfoy said, realizing, but trying to conceal his rising anger.

"Well, you didn't like me either…" Harry trailed off, hoping that the comment would not lead to the disastrous end of their very romantic evening.

"What are you getting at, Potter? If you have something to ask me, just do it."

"Well, I just wanted to know what you thought about maybe…er…hanging out a little with them. I figured that would let you get to know them, and then you could make a decision about how you really feel about them. I mean it's not like you ever gave them a real chance." Harry said this all in one quick breath, forcing himself to finish his thought despite the look of disgust Draco was giving him.

"You must be joking. I don't want to hang out with Weasel and Mudblood. I wouldn't hang out with them if you gave me fifty galleons." Malfoy threw down his napkin, stood up, and walked away from the table, leaving Harry feeling utterly alone. He didn't know how he could get Malfoy to change his mind, but he had a few ideas.

He stood up silently, and walked up behind Draco without him noticing. Harry hesitated for a minute, not sure of how Malfoy was going to react to his next move. He wrapped his arms around Malfoy and rested his head on his back, listening to his increasing heart rate. Malfoy took hold of Harry's arms, in such a tender way that both of them forgot about Hermione and Ron momentarily. Malfoy pulled Harry around to his front and into a very warm embrace. Harry melted into Malfoy wishing that moment would last forever, but it didn't. Malfoy pushed Harry off him and looked dead in Harry's eyes.

"How much would it mean to you? I mean, if I decided I wouldn't mind hanging out with…Granger and Weasley?" Malfoy asked in a very serious tone, obviously struggling with not calling them by his usual nicknames.

Harry was quite surprised to see how well his tactic worked to make Malfoy at least consider his idea and then thought very quickly about what to say. He wasn't sure if Malfoy would take this opportunity to bring his hopes up just to see them crash back down when he laughed at him or not. He decided that he would give Malfoy the benefit of the doubt and think that he was trying to sound sincere.

"It would really mean a lot to me. Just one night, and if you don't like it, we don't have to do it again." Harry gave Draco his most convincing smile, and to his surprise Draco smiled back. 'Oh no, here it comes. He's going to think I'm so dumb for falling into his trap.' Harry thought. Malfoy, on the other hand, was thinking something completely different. 'Now is my chance. He will do anything I ask him to, but what?' They stood there in silence, and finally Draco broke the silence.

"Ok, Potter, how about this? I will spend one night hanging out with you and your friends, but you have to promise to do anything I ask of you at any given time…" Harry gave him a doubtful, worried look which made him hastily add, "but don't worry, I won't do anything to embarrass you or me. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, okay. It sounds great, but you actually have to give them a chance. So when do you want to do it? How about tomorrow, around eight o'clock, right after dinner, in the Gryffindor common room?"

"Alright." And with that settlement they continued their date as if nothing had happened, and it turned out to be the best night Harry had ever spent with Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry returned to his common room as soon as his date with Malfoy had ended, hoping to find Hermione and Ron still awake. They were and as Harry walked through the portrait hole they looked at him filled with anticipation.

"Well, what did he say?" Ron asked in a hushed voice, trying to make sure not to wake anyone up from his or her slumber.

Harry hesitated, making them wait, noticing and taking pleasure in how much control he now had over his friend's emotions. Finally, after what seemed like an excruciatingly long time, Harry told Ron and Hermione what he and Malfoy had discussed. When he had finished he found them gaping at him.

"Tomorrow!" Ron said, looking very pale. Apparently he thought that was too soon.

"Tomorrow." Harry said flatly. "And that's your only chance to impress him. I told him that if he didn't like hanging out with you guys he wouldn't have to do it again. It was the only way I could get him to agree to it in the first place."

"We'll just have to make sure," Hermione said plainly, "that we don't give him a reason to dislike us. Ron, we'll just have to show Malfoy how we really feel about him."

"I guess so." Ron said, heading up the stairs, obviously attempting to get as much beauty sleep as possible. He left Harry and Hermione alone in the common room. They were sitting in front of the warm blazing fire. Harry looked over at Hermione and watched the fire's light dance around on her face. He saw that she was still wearing a smile. He had a feeling that at that exact moment they were thinking of the same thing, the events that were to take place the next day after dinner. He was glad he could make his friends happy. It was one of the only things that made him happy. They went up to bed shortly after Ron.

"Good night, Harry." Hermione said as Harry started up the stairs towards the boy's dormitories, but he stopped when he saw that she was hesitating to add something.

"What?" Harry asked, stopping halfway on the third step.

"I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens tomorrow, I don't want our friendship to change." She finished with a little forced smile and then hurried out of Harry's confused gaze and into bed. Harry walked silently up to his room, wondering what Hermione had meant. As he lay down it hit him. Tomorrow night the trio would be put into a very uncomfortable situation. Was he expected to…? 'No,' he thought firmly, 'I couldn't! They're my best friends.' He then began to wonder if this thought had crossed either Ron or Hermione's mind. Apparently it had crossed Hermione's, and she was willing to do whatever it took to bed Malfoy. He fell asleep with that thought floating around his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke a dreadful feeling in his gut. He dragged himself out of bed, not looking forward to the classes ahead, nor the events that were to take place that night. 'Maybe Malfoy won't allow them to get that far. I shouldn't worry. Things will be fine and after tonight it will just be me and Malfoy again.' With that thought he felt a little better and reluctantly began dressing to start the day.

Ron got up just the opposite and was feeling great from the very beginning of the day. He shot Harry a wide smile and hastily shoved on his clothes. After dressing he approached Harry, who was still obviously dreading starting the day.

"Hey, mate, what's wrong with you? It's taken twice as long to tie your shoelaces than it did for me to get completely dressed."

Harry didn't know what to tell Ron. He couldn't admit to him what his feelings were; he had a hard enough time admitting it to himself. He thought of something to say, but it was too late because Ron had already headed downstairs to go to breakfast. He finished dressing with an immense feeling of guilt and rushed down to catch up with Ron. He hurried down the stairs and found Ron and Hermione down in the common room talking animatedly. He walked sheepishly over to them and found them in a deep conversation about the night. They both seemed to be very excited and Harry felt horrible for hoping things wouldn't go well for them. He decided he wasn't going to try and interfere with their attempts to bed Malfoy; he would do his best to help his friends. With that resolution he asked them if they were ready for breakfast. They were, so they headed down to the Great Hall.

After breakfast they went to their first class, which was Herbology with Professor Sprout. The classes of the day seemed to go by rather fast and before any of them knew it, it was dinnertime. The three of them entered the Great Hall with an atmosphere of immense anticipation, and they all sat down and hastily ate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione left, saying that she had to go and get ready. Harry and Ron weren't going to primp for the night, they told Hermione they would meet her in the common room in twenty minutes. Hermione glanced at Malfoy before exiting the Great Hall and noticed he was looking at the trio with a hungry look. She left feeling very ready for whatever was about to take place.

Ron and Harry finished dinner and headed directly for their common room. They were excited and about three minutes after they arrived they saw Hermione approaching from the girl's dormitory. They looked at her with a surprised look of awe. She was decked out in a dominatrix type outfit that was made out of very flattering leather. Even Harry found himself staring at her with a dropped jaw. He recomposed himself before Ron noticed how he was staring at his girlfriend.

"Damn, Hermione, how come you never dress like that for me?" Ron asked jokingly.

"Well, you know, I wanted to save it for someone special. Just kidding, no, but seriously, I didn't think it would look this good on me. So what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I know if I were your boyfriend, I would be a little worried, because any guy who sees you in this will want you." Harry said and then quickly added, "Except me."

They heard a soft, but distinct knock on the entrance and they all looked at each other, with a nervous expression. Harry approached the portrait with an air of caution and poked his head outside. There he was. Malfoy peered at Harry with a look that clearly said, "Well are you going to let me in, or should I just leave?"

Harry ushered Malfoy in and watched his expression as he took in Hermione's wildly erotic outfit and Ron's look of approval of any wild ideas that Malfoy had. Harry suddenly felt very uncomfortable, and didn't know what to do next. Thankfully Malfoy did what he did best, and took control of the situation.

"Well, hello everyone. Glad to see that everyone is ready to…um… hangout. I suggest we take this to your room, Harry. I can't imagine how it would look if any other Gryffindors walked in and saw this scene. Oh, and by the way Granger, I do have to admit you look rather ravishing. Weasley, I hope you don't mind." They all looked rather pleased with themselves as they climbed the steps to the boy's dormitories. Once behind closed doors everyone seemed to be a little more comfortable, except Harry. Hermione sat on the end of one of the beds as Malfoy surveyed the room. Ron seemed a little embarrassed that his quarter of the room wasn't very tidy. Malfoy took notice of this feeling and said, "Don't worry Weasley, my room isn't clean either." Ron put on a little smile and the red in his cheeks darkened.

"So what are we going to…Ow…" Malfoy exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Hermione gasped and ran over to him, flushed with embarrassment at calling him anything other than 'Malfoy.'

"It's nothing. It's just my back. It hasn't been the same since the last Quidditch match."

"Well, if you'd like, I could rub it for you." Hermione offered.

"Well, sure, I guess. That is as long as Weasley doesn't mind." Malfoy said glancing over at Ron. Ron gave them a nod of approval and Hermione had Malfoy lay down on the bed on his stomach and she straddled him to get the optimal position to alleviate his ailment. She began to rub his back, while Ron and Harry sat, jealously in awe at Hermione's tactic. When Hermione had finished she climbed off of Malfoy and he sat up and remarked on how much better he felt.

"Well now you have to do something for me." Hermione said, not hiding the ravenous look in her eyes.

"And what is that exactly?" Malfoy asked, with the slightest bit of curiosity.

"You have to tell me which of us three kiss the best. Then you have to…Well we'll discuss that after the kissing." Hermione said with such an air of seductiveness that Malfoy found the task impossible to refuse. He just had to find out what the next phase was.

"Ok. Who's first?"

"Me." Hermione said. She sat down on his lap and started by rubbing the back of Malfoy's head and stroking his hair. Ron and Harry watched, both fidgeting and finding themselves a bit aroused by the encounter.

It was clearly visible that Malfoy and Hermione were enjoying the kissing. After about two steamy minutes, they pulled away from each other. They looked into each other's eyes and Hermione got to her feet.

"Wow…um…ok who's next. Whoever it is, good luck on beating that." Malfoy said, clearly in a state of ecstasy.

"Me, I guess." Ron said, sounding a bit nervous. He knew how well Hermione kissed, but this moment would determine just how far he could get with Malfoy. Surely, he would get as far as Hermione did. She wouldn't leave him out of that would she? He walked up to Malfoy and had him stand up. He didn't think sitting on his lap would go over as well as it did for Hermione. Ron wrapped his arms around Malfoy and actively engaged in massaging Malfoy's tongue with his own. To his shock, Malfoy joined in as well, which built up his courage. Harry sat there secretly hoping that Malfoy was not enjoying these interactions, but knowing that he was. Harry couldn't wait until it was his turn. After about a minute, Ron and Malfoy separated.

"Well, that wasn't bad, Weasley. It's a really close call, but I'd have to say that Granger here was a tad bit better." He flashed Hermione a smile, which she returned with rosy cheeks. "Harry, you going to try and top her? Come on, I know you want to." He noticed Harry looked a bit uncomfortable and added as a joke, "Don't worry, there's still plenty of me to go around." Harry stood and headed over towards Malfoy, looking a bit more at ease.

"Yeah, alright. I'll try." Harry said with a broad smile. He knew deep down that he had a reserved spot in Malfoy's heart that couldn't be invaded by Ron or Hermione, no matter how good they kissed. This thought alone gave him a feeling of confidence that allowed him to push Malfoy on the bed and crawl on top of him and start a make out session that should not be viewed, but was by two of his best friends. The groping and slurping noises that they were making made Hermione giggle, and that sound brought Harry and Malfoy back to the reality that they were not alone. They both sat up and saw Hermione and Ron staring at them, with looks of total defeat.

"Ok. Well, I would have to say that all three of you kissed extremely well, and therefore it impossible to tell which one was better." Malfoy looked at Hermione, clearly waiting for the next task.

"I don't think so, Malfoy. You have to put us in order of who kissed the best. Then, once we have our number we get five minutes alone with you in that order. I think that's only fair." Hermione said this, clearly taking the control out of Malfoy's greedy hands.

After looking over at Harry, and seeing the disappointed look on his face, Malfoy said, through gritted teeth, "Ok, Granger. Then the order goes like this: Harry, you, and Weasley." And then added, after seeing Ron's expression of sorrow, "Sorry Weasley, nothing personal."

Harry's look suddenly changes from defeat to joy. He couldn't have been happier. Hermione ushered Ron out the door to give Harry and Malfoy their five minutes alone. She was clearly relishing in the fact that she was next. Ron looked let down.

"I'll be timing you Harry, starting…NOW!" She slammed the door. Harry walked over to Malfoy and surrounded his body with a warm embrace. Malfoy pushed Harry off him.

"What do you think you're doing? I don't think so. We only have five minutes, so I suggest that you start sucking my cock." Malfoy said he was upset that he allowed the control to be taken from him, especially from a Mudblood, and was now taking his anger out on Harry. Harry just shrugged and had Malfoy sit on the edge of the bed after taking off his pants.

Harry didn't like being treated like an object of pleasure that was there for Malfoy's convenience, but if that was the only way he could have anything "intimate" with Malfoy, then he would do it. He did as he had done before and started with the tip. Malfoy gazed down at Harry, who was so willing to do as he was told and was too scared to try and object. He suddenly felt pity for Harry. Why was he taking his aggression out on the only one who had made him happy the past few days? He stopped Harry before he inserted the hard member fully in his mouth and gazed into his emerald green eyes. He could see his reflection and didn't like what he saw. He pulled Harry up to him and hugged him with the deepest amount of regret he could conjure. Harry knew what Malfoy was trying to convey, and in return, hugged him back. Hermione and Ron walked in and found them in their deep embrace, and of course, interrupted.

"Harry, what are you doing!" Hermione asked in a sort of gasp and exclamation.

"Harry, I thought you were trying to get us with him, not you. What kind of friend are you?" Ron asked, not containing his fury.

"What do you mean? Harry is that true? You were trying to get me with _them? _I thought we were just hanging out. I thought you wanted us to be a couple." Malfoy said, staring at Harry, waiting for a response.

After about a tense minute Harry found himself capable of uttering only two words, "I'm sorry." Following the heartfelt apology that Harry was only barely able the muster, Malfoy, Hermione, and Ron all stormed out of the room. Harry felt completely embarrassed and utterly alone. He did not hear Ron come in to bed, nor did he hear him get up in the morning. Either way, he did not see Ron, Hermione, or Malfoy at all the next day. He shut himself up in his room feeling just one notch below depressed. He no longer knew what to say to them or how to act around them. However, the worst feeling he had was that he didn't know what they were saying or thinking about him. He couldn't bear not having another night alone with Malfoy or losing his two best friends, especially not at the same time, so he just sat in his room the entire day, wondering what was going to happen between the four of the them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron finally came in after dinner in the Great Hall. He found Harry laying by himself on his bed looking off into nothingness, apparently lost in his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed that Ron had come in.

"Hey, mate." Ron said in what appeared to be a sympathetic tone.

Harry sat up and looked at him. He was shocked that he was even talking to him after the events that took place the night before.

"Hey. Er. What's that?" Harry was referring to a package that Ron was holding, trying to keep the conversation light. He wasn't sure if he should start talking about the previous night or not, and decided that he would let Ron make the first move into it.

"I brought you some dinner. I figured you hadn't eaten at all today." Ron answered handing the package to Harry. Ron was right. Harry was starving, even though he hadn't felt hungry all day, until now.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Hey, look, I wanted to talk to you about last night. I'm sorry I flew off the handle like I did. You know how I can't control my anger some times. I wanted you to know that after we left we all went to the library. We all talked out our differences and Malfoy, Hermione, and I actually had a very civil night. He explained that he wants to be with you, but he did say that he wouldn't mind another night with all of us together, if you were up for it again." Ron paused, and gave Harry a very earnest look, waiting for a response. Harry was too busy eating to have noticed Ron's gaze, so Ron just started talking again. "So, what do you think? You mind sharing him again?"

"Well, I suppose not. I mean," he stopped to shovel in another bite and then continued, "what are friends for?" He gave Ron a very sincere smile that reassured him that he really didn't mind, in fact, he was glad to do it if it meant that he would have his two best friends back again.

"Great! Well, we were thinking about maybe tomorrow. It's Saturday so we can start it all early."

"Yeah…er…ok. That's sounds great then. Man," Harry said, not restraining a very wide yawn, "I'm beat. I haven't slept at all today. I've been up worrying about what you guys were going to say to me. Seems rather silly now. Is Hermione still mad at me?"

"No. Actually, she's really happy. Malfoy admitted that she really made him all hot and bothered in her outfit while she was rubbing his back." Ron chuckled at the thought that Malfoy could be made all hot and bothered by what he called a "Mudblood." He headed over to his own quarter of the room and started putting on his pajamas. Harry did the same and in ten minutes both boys were in bed talking about what they could do tomorrow to take Malfoy's attention off Hermione, and direct it at them. They settled with dressing in clothes that would attract all focus to their best assets, just as Hermione had done.

"So we're supposed to meet Malfoy in the library around 8:30, after breakfast." Ron told Harry before they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They both awoke early and found the room empty and full with an air of excitement. They dressed hurriedly and found Hermione in the common room engulfed in a book entitled, _Romance Between Witches and Wayward Wizards._ Ron and Harry figured that she was trying to get tips for the night's session with Malfoy. She flushed and quickly stored the book in her bag, trying not to allow the boys see, even though they were grinning at her, which let her know that they had in fact seen.

"Shall we head to breakfast?" She asked before either of the boys could comment. They should have figured she learned her tricks from one book or another.

"Yeah, alright." Harry answered and they all exited through the portrait hall. It was early and they didn't pass one single fellow student on the way to the Great Hall. The Hall was practically deserted, which suited them just fine. About halfway through breakfast they saw Malfoy enter. He cast them a cocky smile and headed over to the Slytherin table. When the three of them had finished eating it was only about eight o'clock. They still had a half hour before they had to meet Malfoy. They all hurried up to their dormitories to prepare for the day ahead of them. Harry and Ron had laid out a set of clothes each for them to wear. Ron had decided on a pair of blue jeans and white wife beater. The wife beater just happened to be tight enough to show off the distinct muscles under them, which was definitely one of his better assets. Harry, however, decided on a pair of khaki cargo pants with an Ireland Quidditch jersey. The green, he thought, would bring out his eyes, which were definitely one of his best assets. After both were quite satisfied with their choice of outfits, they went back down to the common room where they found Hermione. She, unlike the boys, didn't dress to impress today. She was in her usual weekend attire, which consisted of a pair of flared bell-bottom jeans and a blue tank-top. It was about 8:25 which gave them just enough time to make it to the library by 8:30 to meet Malfoy.

"So, Hermione, how come you didn't dress up today?" Ron asked as they made their way to the library.

"Well, as you may have noticed, I have been reading _Romance between Witches and Wayward Wizards_. The book says that after you lure in the chosen target and show them what they could have, the witch should then allow the wizard to see the other side, which is not erotic but fun and adventurous. This allows the wizard to see what they can have with a look at the witch from all aspects." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "This book is really informative. I have found it quite useful."

They were approaching the library entrance just as Hermione finished her last sentence. They looked through one of the windows and sure enough, there was Draco Malfoy sitting at a table waiting for them. He was skimming through a magazine that highlighted the latest Quidditch matches and their scores. They reached the door that opened into the library, and hesitated before actually opening it. All three of them had different things on their minds.

Hermione was thinking, 'God, I hope this book is right.'

Ron was thinking, 'Man, I hope he notices my abs.' He looked down at them with pride. 'Wow, they are really nice. If he's not impressed with these, I have no chance.'

Harry was thinking, 'If Hermione gets more attention than me and Ron again today, maybe I will borrow that book from her. Wow, Ron's abs a really nice. I hope Malfoy doesn't notice and puts more focus on me today.'

Even though they were all thinking different things, they all entered the library with one goal: Get attention from Malfoy. They entered and walked up to him. Malfoy noticed them and took in the sight. He had never been attracted to three people at once before, and if he had, it was never this intense.

"Hey." Malfoy said after closing the magazine and lying on the table in front of him. He stood up and casually strolled over to them. He wanted to make sure to maintain the control today and not allow anyone to take it from him. He smiled at them and they all smiled back. "What do you guys want to do today?" He asked and waited for a response.


End file.
